


Loyal To A Fault

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Stalking, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Kray escapes jail, but his obsession with Galo won't let him leave the city. When he realizes Galo and Lio are together, he makes it his goal to break them up.
Relationships: Kray Foresight & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	Loyal To A Fault

Kray Foresight pulled up his collar as the police rushed by him, sneering at their stupidity. It had taken almost a year, but he had done it, he had broken out. The fools, did they really think a cell he designed in a jail he created would hold him? The stupidity all around him amazed him at times. This time, however, it worked in his favor. As he walked down the rainy, cold sidewalk, he kept his head down and his attention to his destination.

“To think, almost a year to the day.” Kray muttered.

Kray would never call himself a sentimental man, but he couldn’t help reminiscing about the past. A year ago, his plan had almost come to fruition. Months and years of work had all come together for the climax, the final voyage, only for everything to be absolutely destroyed by a firefighting idiot and that Burnish bastard. After his defeat, his hatred had burned hot, hot enough that he actually thought he might still have his fire, but no, it was gone.

Three months into his incarceration, his rage had cooled and his brain had started to spin. Galo had done what he couldn’t, Galo had saved the world alongside the Burnish leader. Galo, who should have died a thousand times over, had saved everyone. He had become the hero he had always talked about being.

“I’m going to save you too!” Galo had yelled before knocking him unconscious.

“Save me, hm?” He had played that day over and over again in his head, focusing on his actions and how they had affected the outcome.

And yet, nothing he considered, no plan he thought of, would have lead to a different ending. Galo, for all he was, was completely and utterly unpredictable. He would have somehow, some way figured out a way to stop Kray and save everyone. He turned the corner and focused again on where he was going.

Maybe that’s why fate had thrown Galo into his path? Kray had never been a big believer in fate until the night he burned Galo’s house down. It had been fate who had brought Galo to him, he was sure of it. What should have been the worst night of his life, the end of his life as he knew it, had instead because the best night and the night everything in his life changed for the better. Galo, sweet innocent Galo, had created the man Kray had become.

“Save me.” Kray’s eyes took on a wild look.

He had been held in solitary since his incarceration. All alone with his thoughts, his mind had twisted and turned, focusing on one person: Galo Thymos. The man was never far from his thoughts and while Kray hated to think that he had ever been wrong, he had been wrong, at least about Galo.

He stopped before the building, eyes trailing over each window before heading to the alley on the side. It was almost midnight, everyone should be asleep, including the one he wanted to see most. He was not shocked when he learned Galo still lived in the same apartment he had helped the young man pick out all those years ago. Galo was a creature of habit, he liked things a certain way. Kray was sure he had never even considered moving, despite how many bad memories the apartment must hold now.

The fire escape took him right to Galo’s bedroom window and looking in at him, Kray could only stare. Galo was laying on his back, arms tucked under his pillow, snoring lightly. He wore no shirt, only a pair of low riding sleep pants. Kray watched silently, eyes raking over Galo’s form. When had he missed it? Galo growing from a small, annoying child to a man? Perhaps he had ignored it because he didn’t want to see it, didn’t want to accept it.

He placed a hand against the glass as he watched Galo sleep. So peaceful, so serene. If he knew Galo like he thought he did, Galo’s window will be unlocked. It would be so easy to slip inside. He paused when he heard a door open and slipped behind the wall, watching as the door to Galo’s room opened. His eyes burned as he stared at Lio Fortia, watching in disgust as the ex-Burnish walked across the floor in nothing, but a Burning Rescue shirt that clearly was Galo’s and a pair of sleep pants.

Kray grit his teeth as Lio slipped into the bed beside Galo and as Galo, even in his sleep, turned to him and curled up around him. His nails dug into his palm as he stared, unable to stop the disgust that rolled in his stomach. This would not do.

Galo yawned loudly the next morning as he sat up. Lio grumbled next to him, burying his face in Galo’s pillow as he tried to get back to sleep.

“Come on, sleepy head! Rise and shine!” Galo sang as he got up.

Lio moaned harshly and just wrapped the blankets around himself.

“No.” Lio replied.

Galo laughed as he walked to the bathroom, scratching his ass as he went. Galo was a morning person, Lio was not. Lio groaned as Galo sang horribly off key as he got ready for the day.

“Galo, shut up!” Lio yelled.

Galo peeked his head out, grinning wildly despite the toothbrush in his mouth.

“Come on, Lio! It’s a brand new day, it’s a brand new start!” Galo said cheerfully.

Lio sat up, his hair a mess and his eyes narrowed in a glare.

“Some of us didn’t get to bed until midnight. Shut it.” Lio stated.

Galo snorted and almost choked on his toothpaste. When he was done, he walked over and kissed Lio on the forehead.

“See you later.” he said with a smile.

Lio sighed and kissed him on the nose.

“Love you. Try not to annoy everyone today.” Lio snarked.

Galo let out a fake gasp of offense.

“I am not annoying!” Galo said as he grabbed his stuff and pretended to storm out.

“Tell that to Ignis!” Lio called back as he heard the door slam.

Lio sighed and snuggled into the pillows and sheets, happy to have them all to himself when he noticed something odd on the window. It looked like a handprint.

“Gotten clean the windows.” Lio muttered as he rolled over.

Galo dropped into a chair and stared at Ignis with wide eyes.

“He’s… gone?” Galo whispered.

Ignis nodded, Remi by his side. It was probably the quietest they had ever heard Galo speak.

“He escaped last night.” Ignis stated.

Galo blinked a few times as he looked down. Kray was gone, Kray was free. Somewhere in the city, Kray was lurking.

“What are we going to do?” Galo demanded.

He needed to find Kray and get him back in custody! He couldn’t be allowed to wander around! He was dangerous!

“We are going to do nothing, you especially.” Ignis demanded, arms crossed.

“What? Why! I stopped him once, I can stop him again!” Galo shot to his feet.

“Absolutely not. You stopped him by the hair of your chin! I don’t want you anywhere near that psycho!” Ignis stated.

“But!” Galo started.

“No buts, Galo. Kray is a dangerous individual. You, of all people, need to steer clear of him.” Remi explained.

“Kray would never...!” Galo paused and looked away.

“Hurt you? But he did. He did hurt you, he did manipulate you, he did all those things. He did it time and time and time again and you need to realize that.” Remi replied calmly.

Galo swallowed and clenched his fists. They were right, weren’t they? Kray had done all of those things to him once and hadn’t even bat an eyelash about it. What would he do now that he didn’t care what people thought of him? What would he do now that he was free to be himself? Galo looked up when Ignis placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You need to sit this fight out, kid. Let everyone else handle Kray.” Ignis said.

Galo swallowed and nodded before he was dismissed. As he walked away, Ignis shook his head.

“He isn’t going to listen, is he?” Remi asked.

“Nope, not one bit. Tell Lucia to keep an eye on him.” Ignis commanded.

Galo walked through the halls of Burning Rescue, head down and hands clenched. The information he had just received sat heavy on his mind. Kray was out, he was free and everyone was in danger, but he couldn’t let that control his life. Galo clenched his fists before shaking his head. He took a deep breath, stuck a smile on his face and threw open the door to the break room.

“Hey, who wants pizza!” he yelled.

Lio sighed as he wiped the sweat from his brow, taking the water Meis handed him as he slid his hammer back into his belt.

“Thanks. How’s it looking?” Lio asked stepping back.

“It’s a start. Better than before, at least.” Meis replied, his own hair up in a bun.

Lio looked around, nodding to a few of the other workers as they walked. Rebuilding the city took time and energy, something Lio had plenty of. Sure, he was focusing a lot on setting up new laws for the ex-Burnish, helping them re-establish themselves in the city, but every once in a while, it was nice to just do some mindless construction work.

“We almost have this street finished.” Meis said pleased as they walked by some other projects.

“Hopefully, these people can get back to business soon.” Lio replied.

He sipped his water again, eyes trailing across the street until they stopped. The water fell from his hand as he locked eyes with someone hiding in the shadows. He would know those red eyes anywhere.

“Boss?” Meis called as Lio suddenly turned and took off running.

Lio’s focus was on Kray and Kray alone, so much so that if it weren’t for Gueira grabbing him at the last second, he would have run out into the street, just as a truck passed by. He heard the horn blaring as the truck raced by, Lio waiting with a pounding heart until it passed by completely. The alley was empty. Kray was gone. Lio swallowed, staring in disbelief.

“Boss, what the hell was that! I know this shit sucks, but jumping in front of a truck isn’t like you!” Gueira snapped.

“Did you see him!” Lio demanded.

Meis stopped beside him, panting.

“See who?” Meis demanded breathlessly.

Lio looked at them before looking back at the alley. Was he seeing things? Kray was locked up, right? He couldn’t be here, right? Lio slowly got up and shook his head.

“I think I need to sit down for a little while.” Lio stated.

Gueira and Meis looked at each other, nervous before helping him to the side. Sitting in a chair, Lio pulled out his phone, staring at it. Gueira sighed loudly.

“Who did you think you saw?” Gueira asked.

“It looked… like Kray.” Lio stated.

“But, he’s gone. He’s locked up.” Meis stated slowly.

“I know! I know it sounds weird, but I swear I saw him.” Lio replied rubbing his forehead.

“Maybe it’s the heat. We’ve been in the sun a lot.” Gueira suggested slowly.

Lio sighed. That could be true, there was a heatwave going through the city right now. The heat must have gotten to him. There was no way Kray had actually escaped.

“You’re right. Let’s take a break for a little while. Get some water.” Meis nodded.

Lio looked at his phone again before pressing dial. The phone rang a few times before it clicked.

“Aw, miss me already, honey?” Galo cooed from the other end.

Lio flushed brightly as Meis and Gueira snickered.

“Be good, you’re on speaker.” Lio replied.

“Or what? You’ll spank me?” Galo teased.

Gueira burst out laughing and fell to the ground as Lio flushed.

“Galo!” someone yelled on the other line.

“What? Oh stop, Aina! As if that’s the worst thing I have ever said!” Galo yelled back.

“Hello everyone.” Lio said smiling as a chorus of greetings came back.

“So what’s up, babe?” Galo asked. 

It sounded like he had moved away from everyone else and Lio sighed. Maybe Galo could put his mind at ease?

“Have we gotten any updates on Foresight? What’s his case looking like?” Lio asked.

There was silence on the other end and the longer it went on, the more Lio started to feel uneasy.

“Galo?” he called.

“Kray escaped.” Galo said quickly.

Lio almost dropped his phone. There was silence and then Gueira spoke.

“What do you mean escaped!” Gueira roared, his rage clear.

“I don’t know. Ignis just told me himself. I was actually just about to call you.” Galo said softly.

Lio’s hands shook. Kray was out. He had escaped. What were they going to do?

“I saw him.” Lio stated.

“You what?” Galo demanded.

“I saw him. Just now. I saw him watching us from across the street.” Lio said quickly.

Galo swallowed hard on the other end.

“Ignis wants me to stay away from him. He told me to leave this fight alone.” Galo stated.

“As you should!” Lio snapped.

“But what if I can find him!” Galo yelled.

“And then what? Galo, I hate to say this, but maybe Ignis is right. And Boss, you should stay away from him too.” Meis said.

Lio jerked back, as if shocked.

“What? Why!” Lio demanded.

“Think about this for a second. He has had a year to think about what he wants to do. If he got out and he’s still around, then there is a good chance he’s coming for revenge.” Gueira stated.

Lio hated that they were both right. 

“So we just wait around? That means we are sitting ducks.” Galo grumbled.

“Listen, Kray is human now, like everyone else. He’ll be found and brought back to jail, no problem. Just let the police do their thing.” Meis said.

Lio sighed. They had a point. This was no longer their fight, Kray needed to be handled by the proper authorities.

“Fine. I guess I can agree to that.” Galo muttered.

“I also agree. For now, we will let the police handle this.” Lio said.

His generals shot him a look that clearly said neither of them believed he was going to let this go, but they didn’t dare say anything while Galo was on the phone. Lio sighed.

“How are you feeling?” Lio asked.

Galo was quiet for a while.

“A little shaken, but hey! I’m Galo Thymos, something like this isn’t enough to get me down!” Galo laughed and Lio smiled.

“Listen, we need to get back to work. I promise to be home tonight.” Lio stated.

“Alrighty! Maybe I’ll leave you some pizza!” Galo said.

Lio huffed.

“I’m sick of pizza. What about actually making dinner tonight?” Lio asked.

“Oh, can we come over!” Gueira asked, drooling.

Galo laughed on the other end and Lio was happy to hear him in better spirits.

“Sure, I’ll invite my team too! We’ll make it a party!” Galo said and Gueira cheered.

“You just don’t wanna do the dishes we have at home.” Meis muttered.

Gueira winced and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Lio said goodbye to Galo and hung up, but his mind was racing. Kray was out there and Lio had a feeling he was closer than he appeared.

The building he found was vacant. It was close to where the ship had landed and it looked like no one had bothered to start cleaning it up yet. He threw his jacket on the ripped up couch and sat down, hands clasped on top of the desk. It reminded him of his desk in his office, but not nearly as grandiose. Just another thing he missed about his old life.

Leaning forward, he stared into space, going over all he had learned. Galo and Lio had taken it upon themselves to rebuild the city and return it to the beauty it once was. Seeing Lio, of all people, hard at work, building new shops and putting streets back together made something churn inside him.

“Need to be more careful.” he said rubbing his chin.

Lio had seen him, had tried to come after him. If not for the truck, there surely would have been a fight. He wasn’t interested in fighting Lio right now, his focus was on Galo alone.

“Much more careful.” Kray muttered.

“Alright, who wants what!” Galo yelled as he brought the huge pot over. 

Varys and Gueira shoved at each other, trying to get to the front of the line for some food. Meis rolled his eyes as Lucia laughed and Ignis told them to knock it off. Lio watched it all as Aina huffed beside him.

“Honestly, you would think they’ve never eaten before.” she said boredly.

“You can’t blame them. Galo is a shockingly good cook.” Lio replied.

Aina sighed.

“That’s true. Man, you are so lucky to be able to eat his food whenever you want.” Aina whined.

Lio flushed a bit as Galo looked over at him and winked. Aina snickered as Remi sighed.

“I know this is your apartment, but still.” Remi muttered.

“My house, my rules, Remi. Now come and get some food before Varys eats it all again!” Galo yelled.

Remi rolled his eyes, but got up, knowing that scenario was very, very likely. Aina smiled as they all got some grub.

“How are you doing?” she asked.

Lio glanced at her.

“Ignis told us about it this morning. After he told Galo.” Aina stated.

Lio looked down and frowned.

“I thought I saw him earlier today.” Lio stated.

“WHAT!” Aina screamed.

Everyone turned to her, confused, but she quickly waved them off.

“Are you for real?” she hissed.

“I know it was him. But… I don’t know what next steps are.” Lio said.

“Next steps are you two staying out of it.” Ignis replied as he walked over.

Lio narrowed his eyes.

“I am not scared of Kray.” Lio said, but his voice shook and he hated it.

“I’m not saying you are, but Kray almost took my best firefighter once and he’s not going to get a second chance.” Ignis replied as Remi nodded.

“Lucia is keeping an eye on the security cameras around town. She has facial recognition software working overtime. We will find him and you two will stay out of it.” Remi explained.

Galo happened to walk over and sit next to Lio then. If anyone noticed Galo was practically leaning on Lio, they didn’t say anything. The conversation was dropped from there as Varys and Gueira got into a huge fight over who got the last meatball, which was then stolen by Lucia and her mouse.

As everyone left later than night, Ignis and Remi stopped at the door. Ignis crossed his arms and put on his best Boss face.

“Now, let me make this clear, again, since I know you both and you both are stubborn as mules. Do not, I repeat, do not go after Kray. We will handle him.” Ignis demanded.

Galo scowled as Lio crossed his arms and glared.

“We heard you already.” Galo said.

“And I am making sure you hear me again and again and again until it gets through your thick skulls. Do not go after him. He’s done enough damage to you both.” Ignis stated.

Galo looked away and Ignis sighed, placing a hand on both of their shoulders. He gave a firm squeeze before turning and walking away. Remi looked at them and nodded before leaving as well. Galo slammed the door shut and shook his head.

“I swear he thinks we’re stupid.” Galo muttered.

“Well, some of us.” Lio snickered.

“Oh, that is it! Come here you!” Lio let out a yell and ran as Galo raced after him. 

Eventually, Galo grabbed Lio around the waist and they fell onto the couch, where they laughed, flushed with delight. Their laughter calmed and they just laid there, happy to be warm and safe with each other. Lio eventually got up and moved towards the shower while Galo worked on the pots and pans. When Lio was done, Galo switched with him and as they got ready for bed, they never saw the eyes, watching them angrily from the window.

Galo kissed Lio and Lio sighed, pressing back against him. Hands started to drift and Galo let out a soft, whimpering sound as Lio squeezed him.

“That’s it. So good for me, Galo.” Lio whispered against his skin.

Galo rocked into his hand before Lio rolled them over. Galo liked to give up control and Lio was more than happy to take it over. He rubbed Galo through his pants before pulling them down. Skin on skin made Galo cry out in bliss, tiny tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Lio raked his eyes over Galo’s chest, licking his lips before he bent down.

Galo held his head, enjoying the way Lio marked him with nips and bruises. Lio reached over and grabbed the lube, making sure to cover his fingers before they drifted to Galo’s entrance. He cried out as one slid home, only to moan when Lio immediately found his spot.

“N-not going easy on me tonight, huh?” Galo whispered.

Lio chuckled and kissed him.

“I could be rougher.” Lio said, forcing two inside and twisting them. 

Galo yelped before moaning, long and hard. Lio licked his lips and quickly added a third. When he was sure Galo was open enough, he covered his own cock and popped inside. Galo’s hands reached up and he held on to the headboard as Lio began to pound into him.

“L-Lio! Please!” Galo moaned as Lio kissed and licked at his nipples.

“So sensitive. So good for me.” Lio growled as he took Galo’s cock into his other hand.

He pumped him roughly, matching the pace of his hips as he pushed Galo over the edge. He squeezed his eyes shut as he came inside Galo before sighing.

“We both need a shower now.” Lio muttered and Galo snorted.

“Together this time?” Galo asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Lio rolled his eyes as he slipped out.

“You shower can barely hold just you. I can’t imagine it can hold both of us.” Lio stated.

Galo pouted and looked at him with wide eyes. Lio sighed and kissed him.

“Fine. Come on then.” Lio got up and Galo followed him to the bathroom.

Galo rubbed his eyes the next day, feeling bored and useless. There were no fires, no emergencies, no nothing and he desperately needed something to do. His mind had been racing since yesterday and he just wanted something to keep his head focused on the present. Standing up, he got on his bike and decided to ride around town, promising to be back later when Lucia needed his help. He rode around, eventually stopping to help some workers clear some debris.

“Good work, Galo! Thanks for the help!” someone yelled when he was done.

“Any time! Have a good day guys!” Galo yelled back as he got on his bike.

His muscles were pleasantly sore and he knew he would sleep good tonight. He returned to the station, but found it empty.

“Hello? Guys?” he yelled.

That was odd. He didn’t get an emergency call. He checked his phone again just in case, but nothing.

“Guys?” he yelled, his voice echoing.

He kept walking, checking the bunk room and the other rooms before stopping. This was really, really weird. He pulled out his phone and called Lucia.

“Yeah?” Lucia answered.

“Where is everyone? Are you guys on a call?” Galo asked.

Lucia spit out whatever she was drinking. She clearly hadn’t checked the caller ID.

“Oh shit, Galo! We uhhh forgot to call you! I found Kray on the cameras! We went out after him!” Lucia replied.

Galo rolled his eyes.

“I’m dumb, not stupid. Ignis told you not to call me right?” Galo asked.

There was a long pause.

“Yeahhh.” Lucia finally muttered.

Galo frowned.

“You guys be careful ok? Let me know how it goes.” Galo replied.

She hung up and Galo swallowed. He didn’t like the idea of the whole team went after Kray, but what could he do? Ignis was clearly serious about tracking him down and serious about keeping Galo out of it. Galo sat in the break room and looked at his phone. The background was of his team, plus Lio and his generals. He smiled as he looked at it, but it was sad. He remembered at one point the background had been a picture of Kray and he when he first joined the Burning Rescue.

Shaking his head, he sat back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. If they caught Kray, it would be over right? He would go back to jail and they could go back to their normal lives. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“Normal? What the hell is that?” Galo chuckled.

Galo sat around until he heard his team come back. Based on their faces, he knew Kray had slipped away.

“Lucia saw him outside the old pizzeria. We raced over there, but nothing.” Remi stated.

“Tch, this guy is still as slick as ever.” Aina muttered angrily.

Galo wasn’t really that surprised.

“Kray basically created this town, right? He most likely knows where everything is.” Galo pointed out.

Everyone looked at each other, the realization hitting them all at once. Kray had built this town. He would know every nook and cranny. How the hell were they supposed to find him?

Kray chuckled as he stood outside the Burning Rescue. Their response time had been laughable at best. He wanted to check how serious they were about catching him, but it was clear to Kray they weren’t putting their best foot forward.

“How amusing.” Kray whispered.

Perhaps he would play around with them a bit more. Just for his own amusement.

Lio rubbed his eyes, trying to focus on the documents in front of him. Beside him, Meis sipped at his cold coffee, making a face before putting it down.

“How is any of this going to help us?” Gueira asked, more like whined.

Lio huffed and glared at Gueira, who shrunk down a bit.

“All these documents came from Kray’s office after he was arrested. There is a chance, admittedly a small one, that this might give us some idea where he is hiding.” Lio stated.

Gueira grumbled as he grabbed another stack of papers. As he did that, a small black book caught Lio’s attention. He grabbed it, noting it was a rather nice book. He flipped open to a random page and his breath left his lungs.

“Guys, listen to this.” Lio said quickly.

Meis and Gueira leaned in, curious.

“Galo stopped by my office today. It seems he has finally grown a spine after all these years. What a pity.” Lio read.

“Whoa, wait, is that his journal or something?” Meis asked.

Gueira snorted.

“A guy like Kray has a diary?” Gueira snickered.

Lio shot him a bored look. Meis just slammed his elbow into Gueira’s side, making him hiss in pain.

“Sorry.” he mumbled.

Lio read over the journal again, his eyes scanning every page. He hated the pompous, arrogant, cruel man he read on each page. Kray saw the whole world as his plaything, something he could toy with and throw away when he was done. There was no care or concern for the people of this city. Even the so called special few he handpicked for the voyage were only picked for their usefulness to his new empire, nothing more.

Lio grit his teeth as he read how Kray viewed Galo. Kray saw Galo as a pathetic, weak-minded dog that Kray could kick around. Galo was just a toy to Kray, his life as meaningless as a drop of water in the ocean, despite how devoted Kray noted Galo was to him. If Lio still had his fire, he was sure the whole office would be burned to the ground. He dropped the journal on the ground when he was done, feeling vile and dirty.

“Wow, he really has no soul.” Meis said.

“He didn’t even bother to talk about the Burnish. He could have cared less about them.” Lio scowled.

Gueira leaned back in his chair.

“He’s nuts.” Gueira wiggled his nose.

Meis raised an eyebrow.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.” Meis snorted.

Gueira blinked and then scowled.

“No man, I mean, look at what he is writing about. One minute, he’s talking about the world ending like it’s a big deal, then he’s concerned with whether or not Galo is going to stop by his office. It’s like he can’t keep himself on track. I bet if you counted the number of times Galo’s name pops up in there, it would be scary high.” Gueira said.

Lio frowned and leaned back in his seat. He had noted that too. Every other line or sentence had Galo’s name in it somehow, even if it had nothing to do with what he was previously writing about. Lio felt something twist inside his stomach at the thought.

“What do you think?” Meis asked Lio.

“I think we need to be careful. He was unhinged before, we can see that.” Gueira stated.

“But he needs to be caught.” Lio scowled.

“Not. By. You.” Meis replied hotly.

Meis very rarely got heated. That was more Gueira’s thing, but every once in a while, he would put his foot down. Lio crossed his arms.

“I suppose.” Lio muttered.

“THEY SAW HIM?!” Lio yelled when Galo spoke to him later on.

Galo jumped a bit at his yelling, but nodded.

“Lucia saw him on the security cameras, but he was gone by the time they got there. Hey, have you seen my red Burning Rescue shirt? It’s always right here, but I can’t find it.” Galo replied, confused.

Lio scowled and crossed his arms as he started to pace. They had just gotten home, Lio hadn’t even had a chance to tell Galo about what they found when Galo told him about the squad going after Kray without him. Lio paced furiously, trying to calm his rising temper, but he felt trapped. The small apartment had never seemed so small before, but now it was almost suffocating.

“I need some air.” he snarled as he stormed to the door.

“Lio! Hey, wait up!” Galo yelped, scrambling after him.

Lio stormed his way out of the apartment complex, ignoring Galo by his side. He had felt riled up since finding the journal, which was safe and secure in his bag, but to find out the Burning Rescue had found Kray, but missed their chance to catch him made Lio’s blood boil. Lio grit his teeth, if he had been there, Kray would not have escaped him. Lio would have searched every inch of that area for him, but they hadn’t even bothered to call him, despite him being in that area with Meis and Gueira. They could have helped!

“Lio, come on, talk to me.” Galo whined.

Lio glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and his stomach churned. Galo really did look like a kicked puppy when he looked like that. Lio hated it. He whirled on Galo, getting in his face.

“Stop it! You are a grown ass man, stop acting like a child!” Lio snapped.

Galo jerked back with a blink. He seemed startled by the sudden harsh tone.

“What? What did I do!” Galo said.

Lio scowled.

“Did you ever wonder why no one takes you seriously! You act like a puppy, like a stupid dog who just doesn’t know when to let someone have their space! Why can’t you take a hint!” Lio snapped.

Lio wasn’t even really mad at Galo, he was angry at the situation, but Galo was there, someone he could lash out at. Galo stared at him, his eyes filled with hurt before Galo took a step back.

“Fine. Have it your way then.” Galo replied coldly.

Lio blinked, watching as Galo turned and walked away, slamming the door shut behind him. Lio licked his lips, feeling a bit foolish, yet Kray’s words still circled in his head. He turned on his heel and stormed off into the night. From a nearby alley, Kray watched, pleased to see the two fighting. His eyes drifted to Galo’s window and he smirked as his held the red shirt to his face before turning away.

Galo curled up in his bed, feeling both incredibly angry and incredibly hurt. Lio’s words bounced around in his head, mixing with the words Kray had told him the day of his capture. There was a part of him that wanted to go after Lio, to yell and scream at him, but did it matter? Galo scowled and slammed his fist against the wall.

“Fuck him then!” Galo snarled.

He got up, changed and went to bed, hoping for a dreamless sleep. His mind drifted away, on the hairy edge of awake and asleep as he lay there. He stayed like that for a while, not fully in the realm of the living until he heard something move. A creak told him it was his window, the window he kept telling himself he would fix, but kept forgetting about.

Galo lay still, trying to figure out who would be coming through his window. Lio had a key, as did everyone else on his team. So then, who? Swallowing, he gathered his burning soul and rolled over, locking eyes with Kray as he stood at the end of his bed. Galo’s lower lip trembled, his breath caught in his chest.

“Gov.” he muttered.

Kray smiled and it was that same smile that always made Galo melt. The same smile he had worn that night he saved Galo from his parent’s burning home. The same smile that had led him down the path of devotion to this man.

“Hello, Galo.” Kray replied.

Everything in Galo screamed danger, alarm bells were going off in his head, but his body was frozen. Kray, however, simply moved to the side of his bed and sat down, like he fucking belonged there. Rage boiled up in Galo and he glared.

“What are you doing here, Kray?” Galo demanded.

Kray ignored him, instead placing a hand on Galo’s leg. Galo stiffened, not sure what he was doing or planning.

“I’ve missed you, Galo. It’s been so long since we have seen each other. Tell me, how are you?” Kray said.

As if they were old friends meeting at a cafe for lunch and not a murderer and an almost victim. Galo scowled and pulled his leg away.

“You broke out of jail and climbed through my window, how the hell do you think I am doing, Kray! Why are you here!” Galo demanded.

Kray stared at him, face blank before humming. He sat up a bit and though it was only an inch or two, Galo suddenly felt incredibly small under his glaze. He had enjoyed this feeling at one point, enjoyed knowing that Kray had complete control over his life. Now? He felt nothing, but disgust.

“Am I not allowed to come see my most loyal follower?” Kray asked curiously.

It was like a punch to the gut. Galo felt the air whoosh out of his lungs. Kray… what?

“Follower? Kray, have you lost your fucking mind! After what you did? To the city? To me! You really think…!” Galo was cut off when Kray grabbed his face in one hand and pressed a finger to his own lips.

The red eyes staring back at him were blank, like twin pools of blood. Galo trembled slightly, not sure what Kray would do to him.

“Hush now, Galo. Enough of that. Why bring up the past at our first meeting in so long?” Kray demanded.

Galo tried to pull back, but Kray’s hand tightened on his face to the point that Galo was actually worried he might break his jaw. He grabbed Kray’s hand and ripped it off him.

“You can’t do that to me anymore! You can’t silence me like this anymore, Kray! I am not your dog!” Galo snarled.

Kray stared him down, watching with pleasure as the bruises started to bloom on his chin and cheeks.

“Ah, yes, you’ve got a new master now, huh? Lio keeping you in line?” Kray said darkly.

“It isn’t like that! Lio treats me with respect! Unlike you.” Galo snapped.

“Does he? His little display earlier didn’t seem very respectful.” Kray said boredly picking some lint from his jacket.

Galo froze, staring at him before swallowing.

“You’ve been following us.” Galo stated.

“Of course. I might not have control of the city anymore, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know it like the back of my hand.” Kray replied.

Galo swallowed and looked down.

“Why? What is the point of this, Kray? They are going to catch you. They will throw you back in jail. You should be trying to escape the city before you are caught.” Galo demanded.

Kray hummed lightly and placed a hand on Galo’s ankle.

“Galo, I don’t plan on leaving this city. They can lock me up over and over again, but I will always break free. Maybe not the next day, but they can’t hold me forever. I know this city, Galo. I know everything about it. I built this city.” Kray said coldly.

Galo shoved Kray’s hand off his ankle.

“Then I’ll find a way to keep you locked up! I’ll talk to Lucia and she’ll find a way! You can’t walk free just because you want to!” Galo yelled.

Galo could feel his blood boiling. How insane was this? Did Kray honestly think they would just let him walk around free because he could break out again? Kray chuckled, amused.

“Such confidence in your team. Truly, I made a mistake placing you with them.” Kray said simply.

“No, you helped me make the best decision of my life.” Galo replied.

Kray stared at him before getting up. Galo stared at him as he moved towards the window. Galo sat up, his arms trembling as the window slid open with ease. Vaguely, he noted a red item peeking out of Kray’s jacket pocket.

“Lio will get bored of you. As will everyone else. Eventually, they will all leave. Remember that.” Kray said before slipping out the window.

Galo’s mind went blank before he cursed and scrambled to his feet. He got to the window and looked down, watching as his shadow disappeared around the corner before he slammed the window shut and locked it. His breaths came out quick and panicky, to the point where Galo actually thought he might be having a panic attack. He slid to the floor and wrapped his arms around himself before he crawled to his bedside table. His hand scrambled for his phone before he was able to dial a number.

“Ignis, it’s me.” Galo said.

Lio sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He rode around the city on his bike, looking for any sight of Kray among the darkened streets, but nothing. Meis and Gueira had joined him after a quick call and though they were worried, they knew better than to ask why Galo wasn’t with them based on Lio’s face. They had just done their third lap when Lio’s phone rang.

“Hello?” he said annoyed as they pulled over.

“Get your ass to Galo’s apartment now.” Ignis growled into the phone.

Lio frowned.

“Why?” Lio demanded, feeling frustrated and just a tiny bit defiant.

Meis and Gueira glanced at each other.

“Listen here, you little brat, get your ass back to the apartment. Kray was here.” Ignis said before hanging up.

Lio felt his world tilt.

“What? What did he just say?” Lio demanded, looking at the others.

“We’ll find out when we get there. Let’s go.” Gueira snapped as he shoved his helmet back on.

They raced to the apartment. Lio had enough brain power to put his kickstand down and not let his bike just hit the ground before running inside. He found the apartment crowded with Burning Rescue and police, Galo at the center of it all. He could see them in Galo’s bedroom and swallowed hard as he slid under the tape. An officer tried to stop him, but Ignis stepped in.

“He’s with us. Them too.” Ignis thumbed Lio’s way. 

The officer nodded and moved away as Ignis turned to him.

“You wanna tell me where the fuck you were?” Ignis growled.

Lio swallowed and looked down. Ignis scuffed.

“While you were out riding around, trying to be the big hero, the villain slipped in behind your back.” Ignis said coldly.

Lio’s eyes darted to Galo and he stared at the marks on his face. Bile rose in his throat the more he stared.

“What happened?” Lio’s voice was small and weak.

“He came in through the window while Galo was sleeping. It was apparently a reminder that he is always watching.” Ignis said with disgust.

“Always watching? He’s starting to sound like a stalker.” Meis muttered.

“Wasn’t he already? I mean we found that journal.” Gueira replied.

Ignis’ head snapped around and Lio winced.

“Journal? The hell do you mean journal?” he demanded.

Lio took off his backpack and pulled it out before handing it over. Ignis flipped through a few pages, his mouth moving as he read before he snapped it shut.

“And where did you find this?” Ignis demanded.

Lio was starting to feel like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar. He straightened his back.

“Everything taken from Kray’s office was given to us with the hope we could find all the names and ID which Burnish he had killed over the years. That happened to be in one of the piles.” Lio replied.

Ignis hummed and looked at the book again.

“It should have been turned over. You know that.” Ignis stated.

“Hey, we just found it, ok?” Gueira snapped.

Ignis stood up tall and glared down at them.

“Do not get snippy with me. One of my men was attacked while you all were out riding around, trying to play hero when I told you we had this under control.” Ignis said calmly.

“Apparently not.” Meis snorted, arms crossed.

Ignis glared at him and Meis winced.

“I’m sorry.” Lio stated.

His eyes locked with Ignis’, who nodded.

“Galo is fine, for the most part. He’ll probably want to see you soon. I’ll talk to the officers about this.” Ignis walked away and Lio winced.

“I doubt he will, but ok.” Lio muttered.

Meis and Gueira pat him on the shoulder before he moved towards where Galo was sitting. He was alone now, gently rubbing the marks on his face. Lio could almost see each finger and he saw red before he cooled down.

“Galo, are you ok?” Lio asked.

Galo glanced at him before looking away. He was wrapped in a navy blanket Lio had learned over the year was his favorite.

“I’m fine.” he replied shortly.

Lio swallowed and looked away before speaking.

“Can I sit down?” Lio asked.

Galo shrugged and Lio sat next to him. Usually, Galo would lean towards him, but Galo sat perfectly still, not moving.

“I’m sorry. For everything I said. I was wrong and you didn’t deserve that. I was angry and I took it out on you. I’m sorry, Galo.” Lio said softly.

Galo glanced at him before looking away.

“Kray was listening in. He heard the whole thing.” Galo stated.

Lio felt his rage spike before he forcefully pushed it back down.

“I see. Did he say anything else?” Lio asked.

Galo frowned.

“He wasn’t making a lot of sense. He was acting like this was all some big cat and mouse game. Like even if we did catch him, he’d get out again. I don’t know what he was trying to do.” Galo shrugged.

Lio’s eyes stayed on the marks and he had to ask.

“And the marks?” Lio asked.

He reached out, but Galo flinched away and he quickly pulled his hand back.

“Apparently, I got mouthy.” Galo snorted and Lio sighed.

“Galo, I’m sorry. I should have been here, I…” Lio was cut off when Galo threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

“Enough of that. Kray just got one over on us, that’s all. Next time, we’ll knock him flat on his ass!” Galo said, smiling bright.

Lio’s shoulders relaxed a bit and he nodded. Kray might have gotten away this time, but he sure as hell wouldn’t get away next time.

Kray hummed as he walked back to his home. He was pleased by all he had gotten done tonight. Galo’s terrified, but determined face flashed through his mind. The power trip he had gotten from his little visit still pulsed through his veins. He wanted more. Taking out the shirt, he pressed it to his face and his eyes flashed. So much more.

Galo ended up sleeping on the couch that night, though he didn’t sleep a lot, jerking awake every hour or so. Lio did not sleep at all, sitting in the chair by the couch, staring at the window in the other room with a scowl. Lio wondered what they were supposed to do now. 

“Miserable asshole.” Lio muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

He was thankful Ignis had given Galo the next day off, but he had no doubt he had done that so they could focus on tracking Kray down. Lio wanted to go out and search for himself, but as his eyes slid over to Galo, who jerked awake for the fifth time, he reminded himself that his impulsive action could have ended badly.

Kray could have killed Galo. The thought circled his head like a bad song. Lio knew Galo slept like the dead, so the fact that Galo had even woken up was amazing. What if he hadn’t? What if Kray had done something to him while he was asleep? The very thought made Lio sick.

“Kray has been watching us.” Lio’s eyes narrowed.

He remembered the handprint he had seen on the window a few days ago and he paled. Was that handprint from Kray? Had he been watching them from the window? For how long? He had escaped days ago, had he been watching them at night? Lio flushed and sunk into his chair. God, they had sex just two days ago! Had he been watching then?

The idea that their privacy had been invaded so cruelly made Lio’s head spin. He wildly hoped that Kray hadn’t been there, watching them.

“Lio?” Galo called.

He looked over to see Galo staring at him, eyes worried. The marks on his face stood out still, but they were fading and Lio wanted nothing more than to replace each mark with his own. He had never thought of himself as a wildly possessive person, but right now? Fuck Kray Foresight, Galo belonged to him.

“Yeah?” Lio asked.

“I’m cold.” Galo replied.

Lio blinked before sighing and getting up. 

“This couch is too small. We need a bigger one.” Lio grumbled.

He did, however, crawl on top of Galo’s chest, snuggle under the blanket and allow Galo to cuddle him. If this would help them both feel better, he wasn’t going to complain that much. His head turned towards the window, which he could still see from here, listening as Galo’s breathing slowed and he got some sleep finally. Lio tightened his arms around Galo’s waist as his eyes narrowed.

“Anything, Lucia?” Ignis asked as he leaned over her shoulder.

She pulled the lollipop from her mouth, it was almost as big as her head.

“Nothing. I’ve scanned every inch and corner from the past two hours, but nothing.” she scowled.

Her mouse scowled too, arms crossed. Ignis hummed and straightened up, rolling his neck.

“Keep me updated.” he said walking away.

Ignis walked the halls of Burning Rescue with fire in his belly and rage in his soul. He had never liked Kray, the man was too slimy, too slippery for Ignis to enjoy being around him, but he had been their boss and so Ignis had followed his orders. When it was revealed he was a no good, lying sack of shit, well, Ignis hadn’t really been surprised.

This, however, went beyond Ignis’ wild imagination. He had been the first they called when Kray escaped and Ignis had burned, burned with all the rage and hatred he could feel for another human. He had seen Galo and Lio after the fight, had helped Galo into the Burning Rescue truck when his legs finally gave out and all his strength was gone.

He had been there when Galo had told the police what Kray had done, all the horrible, cruel, evil things Kray had done and shown him. Ignis was a man of action and not words, but that night, going home to his wife and kids? He had cried. Cried because they had all been working for a monster and Galo? Galo had almost lost his life because of it.

And now Kray was back and he couldn’t just leave them all the hell alone. He had to taunt them, stalk them, break into Galo’s home with no care for how Galo felt about it, ruining his sense of security and safety. Kray couldn’t just disappear like anyone else, he had to make a show of it. Ignis clenched his fists and glared behind his glasses.

“I will catch him, if it’s the last thing I fucking do.” Ignis growled.

He threw open the door to the break room.

“Remi, Varys, with me! We are going on patrol.” Ignis yelled.

Galo rubbed his eyes as Lio handed him a cup of coffee. They sat at a cafe in town, deciding to just take the day and relax somewhere, but Galo couldn’t help shifting nervously. He felt weird, like he couldn’t sit still, like he didn’t feel comfortable in his own skin. Like someone was watching them.

“Are you ok?” Lio asked.

“Huh? What! Of course! Never better!” Galo said taking a swing of his coffee.

He yelped, realizing it was still incredibly hot as Lio snickered. He stuck his tongue out and whined.

“Not funny.” Galo stated.

“If you say so.” Lio replied.

His eyes swept across the street, keeping his attention on the people around him. He was tense, Galo could see it in his shoulders. Galo knew he was looking for Kray.

“Stop it. You don’t need to keep an eye out for him.” Galo grumbled.

Lio turned to him, frowning.

“I can’t help it.” Lio replied.

Years of being the Burnish Leader were etched into his brain. Something inside him told him to keep a constant vigilance on where they were and who was around them. He hadn’t seen Kray yet, but he knew the man was out there somewhere.

“Lioooo.” Galo whined, laying his head on the table with a pout.

Lio sighed and turned his attention to Galo, sipping his own hot coffee.

“Galooooo.” Lio stressed his name just as much, making Galo smile and perk up.

Galo straightened up and grabbed his coffee, only for him to knock his silverware off the table.

“Shit!” he cursed, bending down to grab it.

Lio snickered as his eyes trailed past Galo and then froze. Kray sat just behind Galo at another cafe, watching them with calm eyes. He even had the nerve to give a little nod Lio’s way in acknowledgment. Lio’s coffee slammed down on the table, making Galo jump and hit his head. Sitting up, he rubbed his head, staring at Lio as he got to his feet.

“Lio?” Galo called.

Lio grit his teeth as Kray stood from his table, left some money for his check and started to walk away. The cocky son of a bitch didn’t even put on his coat, it was tucked under his arm like he didn’t have a care in the world. Lio held back the urge to race after him. Instead, he got out his phone.

“Ignis, Kray is on Second Street. I can see him!” Lio said quickly when Ignis answered.

“What?! Kray?” Galo yelped, turning quickly.

“We are on our way. Stay where you are, don’t move!” Ignis yelled.

Lio swallowed his anger as Kray walked away from them. The miserable hunk of flesh didn’t even seem bothered, like he had every right to stroll down the street like any normal person. Thank god the street was almost empty or there would have been mass panic. Lio could hear the sirens screeching in the distance and watched as he ducked around a corner. They were going to lose him again!

A flash of blue and Galo was racing after Kray. Lio’s heart stopped, terror filled his veins.

“Galo! Galo stop!” Lio screamed.

His phone slipped from his hand, Ignis’ demands to know what was going on unheard as he bolted after Galo. He couldn’t let Galo go alone after that psycho! Galo darted around the same corner and Lio pushed himself to keep up. Some days, he cursed that he always rode his bike everywhere and didn’t keep up with the fitness routine Galo had. Fucking firefighters, man!

Galo turned another corner and Lio scowled. Kray was clearly leading them somewhere. He finally got close enough to grab Galo’s arm.

“Galo stop!” he said breathlessly.

He hated that Galo only seemed a little winded.

“Lio, we have to stop him!” Galo hissed.

“Don’t you see? He’s clearly leading us somewhere! We need to pull back and regroup with everyone else.” Lio demanded.

Galo licked his lips and looked down the alley before nodding.

“You’re right. Sorry.” Galo muttered.

They turned, only to find Kray standing behind them, blocking the end of the alley. He must have gone around the other side.

“Galo, Lio, how nice it is to see you both again.” Kray said calmly.

“I would say likewise, but it really isn’t.” Lio growled.

He stood between Kray and Galo, not wanting the man anywhere near him. Galo didn’t get the message, he moved until he was standing next to Lio.

“It seems you two have made up. How disappointing. But I suppose a mutt like Galo can’t be happy until his master is too.” Kray stated.

Lio growled low in his throat. Was Kray really going to sit there and insult Galo like he wasn’t even human?

“He isn’t a dog, Kray. Despite what you think.” Lio snapped.

Kray shrugged.

“He always acted like one. Begging for any scrap of attention I would give him. Hard not to believe he’s part dog when he acts like that.” Kray stated.

Galo snarled beside him.

“Don’t act like you didn’t plan it that way, Kray! Everything you did for me made me rely on you! I had no choice!” Galo snapped.

Kray hummed and moved closer towards them. His eyes drifted for Galo for only a minute before returning to Lio.

“Yes, everything I did was to make sure you relied on me and me alone. I always wondered why I bothered, but perhaps things worked out the way they did for a reason. The same way the fates aligned to bring you to me that night.” Kray stated.

He sounded nuts, if Lio was going to be honest. Unhinged wasn’t even the right word anymore. Kray sounded batshit insane.

“The only thing that brought us together that night was chance, Kray. If fate was real, they wouldn’t be so cruel as to pair me with you.” Galo replied coldly.

Kray frowned for the first time and Lio got a weird feeling. Kray was unraveling and Lio wasn’t sure they could handle this. A hand on his back made him look up and Galo shot him a calming smile.

“Ah, how cute. I’m curious, Lio, please answer me this, does he always beg so prettily for your cock like he did the other night?” Kray asked.

Galo went bright red and Lio snarled like a beast. So he had been watching! Of all the disgusting, horrible things!

“You sick pervert!” Lio yelled.

Kray didn’t seem bothered, if anything, he seemed more amused. 

“I am curious if it’s just for you however. With how he walks around, I wouldn’t be shocked if he had begged for dick from other people before too, the slut. Why, maybe I should ask Remi or Ignis. Men in charge seem to be his thing.” Kray stated.

“You absolutely, vile, low life…” Lio hissed.

Kray threw back his head and laughed, laughed long and hard, as if it were funny before looking at them again. His eyes were wild.

“So if I get rid of you, Lio, will he come back to me? He doesn’t seem to be the most loyal of mutts.” Kray said.

Lio saw his hand move and was shoved, unable to catch his balance as he slammed into the wall. Galo let out a cry as the taser’s prongs hit him and he went down.

“Galo!” Lio struggled to his feet, his head spinning.

Galo was on the ground, shaking as the aftershocks moved through him. Kray hummed lightly as he looked down at Galo.

“Not what I wanted, but I suppose it will do.” Kray stated.

Lio moved between them again and Kray chuckled.

“You can’t protect him, Lio. Not by yourself.” Kray said.

“And who said he was alone?” Ignis demanded, pressing his gun to Kray’s back.

Kray paused as the Burning Rescue team and Lio’s generals appeared. Aina was flying overhead and Galo grinned from his place on the ground.

“Dumb mutt, huh? This dumb mutt just trapped you, Kray.” Galo said.

Kray’s face flushed red with rage, but he didn’t have a chance to do anything before he was taken down by Ignis. Lio let out a sigh as Galo sat up, pulling his phone from his pocket.

“This was clearly your dumbest plan yet.” Lio said annoyed.

“But it worked!” Galo replied as Remi came over to see if he was alright.

“It better have.” Remi grumbled as he pulled the first prong from Galo’s chest.

Lio watched as Kray was dragged away before sighing. At least, it was over.

“So you have a minor concussion.” Galo said mournfully.

Lio rolled his eyes.

“Very minor. The doctor said I would be fine with plenty of bed rest.” Lio replied as he stroked Galo’s head.

Even still, Galo looked at him from his place laying on Lio’s stomach and pouted. Lio ran his fingers through his hair.

“Perhaps, maybe there is something you can do for me.” Lio said.

Galo blinked before he felt the twitch against his throat and grinned, licking his lips.

“Well, I’m sure that can be arranged.” Galo whispered before he pressed a kiss to Lio’s stomach. Lio’s head fell back as Galo began to rub against his clothed dick. Kray could talk all the shit he wanted, but Galo was his and his alone.


End file.
